To Love and Obey
by sweet-angel087
Summary: It's been five years since Kagome has been to the fuedal era. Now she returns home to deal with business involving the temple and is suddenly pulled back into the world of the past but what happens when the one man she was brought there to defeat is...
1. Prologue: Hearing voices

To Obey and Love by Sweet-angel.

Summary: It's been five years since Kagome has been to the fuedal era. Now she returns home to deal with business involving the temple and is suddenly pulled back into the world of the past but what happens when the one man she was brought there to defeat is the one who she was destined to be with. Naraku/Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own the sexy Naraku or the kawaii Kagome or any other characters in Inuyasha. I have just borrowed them for my odd creativity,

Kagome Higurashi stood in front of the Higurashi temple. Her grandfather had been dead for at least two years. It was after Kagome had returned from the Fuedal Era for good. The Fuedal Era, it had been ten years since Kagome had traveled to the Fuedal Era. The last time she had been there, her and Inuyasha had gotten into a fight because of …what else? School.

_Flashback 5 years ago_

"_You ain't seriously going back are ya? Naraku is defeated, there's no need to go back." Inuyasha said with a frown._

"_I have to Inuyasha. I have school and I'm getting ready to graduate soon so…"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. What is it with you and that..school." Inuyasha snapped. _

_Kagome tilted her head and stared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you jealous?" _

_His cheeks went a bright pink. "NO! Why in the hell would I be jealous woman?!" _

_Kagome fought back a sigh, they'd spent numerous years together and even now when everything was over, when Kikyo had moved on to a better place…he still wouldn't admit that he loved her or maybe, maybe he didn't love he, maybe she had just been fooling herself the whole time. That settled it then, there was no reason for her to stay. She just nodded to Inuyasha._

"_You're right Inuyasha. There's no reason for you to be jealous." Kagome said softly._

_Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at her as she leaned down to hug Shippo. "You be good, okay Shippo?" _

_Shippo, with his eyes full of tears nodded and then gave Kagome another tight hug. "I-I'll miss you Kagome…" he whimpered._

"_It's okay Shippo, I'll be back I promise." _

"_No, she won't." Inuyasha whispered. _

_Kagome turned and glared at Inuyasha, "What do you mean, no I won't ? Of course I will!" _

"_No, if you leave now, don't you dare come back Kagome!" _

_He didn't love her. _

"_Fine. I won't come back" she whispered before standing up and hugging Sango and Miroku. _

And she hadn't been back. A year or so after her senior year, her grandfather had died. Kagome couldn't stand visiting the temple and going back to the feudal era anyways, it reminded her of the love of the past that her grandpa had.

Now she was back. She was only back because someone was trying to buy the temple. It rightfully belonged to her since her grandfather had passed it down to Kagome. Slowly she walked up the stairs, her brother Sota had kept it in good shape. Her eyes moved across the grass, slowly to the bone eaters well, kept in the shed. It was almost like it called to her.

She quickly shook that thought away.

_Call to me, yeah right!_

Meanwhile, in the Fuedal Era….

Sango paced back and forth. "I thought you said that when Lady Kaede died, that she would be here!"

Miroku shrugged, "Well, considering that we have no idea where Kagome is at the moment or if she's even near the bone eaters well, who knows how long it could take her." He placed his good hand on her shoulder, "Be patient my love…"

"B-but how can I?" She turned towards Miroku, her husband. "With Naraku back and stronger than ever, especially with the sacred jewel, how can I be patient knowing that any moment could be our last. That our child could…." Her voice trailed off and Miroku gulped, trying not to cry himself.

"I understand but Sango, it will do you no good to stress yourself. It could harm the baby.." Miroku said as she instinctively rubbed her belly which was starting to protrude.

"You're right." Sango said softly, "I just…I just hope she gets here soon."

"So, what you're saying is that if we don't get enough people interested in the temple again, we lose it?" Kagome asked her mother.

Her mother nodded while making dinner. Oh, Kagome had missed her mother's home cooking.

"Mom, so guess what?" Kagome tried to act happy during these circumstances. "Hojo and I are dating now.."

Her mother turned and smiled, "That's great sweetheart. I always thought Hojo was such a nice boy."

Yes, he was nice…too nice. Sometimes, he even asked if she was feeling sick and needed to go to the hospital or if she needed some ancient Japanese remedy to cure her cold so that she didn't get pneumonia.

"Yeah, he's great.." Kagome muttered. "I'm going to go see what Sota is doing okay?"

Her mother nodded, caught in her own thoughts.

"Sota? Sotaaaaa!!!" Kagome called as she walked outside. He was staring at the wellhouse. "What is it Sota? You didn't lose Buyo in the well again did you?" She teased.

He shook his head, still staring mystified and Kagome frowned.

"What is it Sota?"

"I saw a large spider leg come up from the well and grab my ball."

Spider leg? There was only one demon she knew that had spider legs but he was dead, wasn't he?

"That's impossible Sota." Kagome conceded.

"No, I'm serious!"

Kagome sighed, "Jeez Sota, you still act like your ten years old. Don't worry, I'll kill the little ol spider for you." She teased then walked into the well house.

_**Kagome…**_

Kagome jumped and looked around. "Who's there?" She saw no one and sighed. She was imagining things, definitely imagining things.

_**Kagome…**_

Kagome looked around again, this time more frantically. Nothing.

_**Poor little reincarnated priestess. **_

Then she could hear screams of terror, familiar screams of terror. Some of them cried out for Kagome to come save them, one she could distinctly recognize as Sango. Her hand shook as she saw the image before her. She reached out to grab Sango but couldn't seem to reach her. Then suddenly, she was falling….


	2. Chapter 1: Back in time

**Poor little priestess**

She knew that voice. That deep sensual voice had only belonged to one hanyou and one hanyou only. The one whom she and Inuyasha had strived to kill repeatedly and had supposedly succeeded. Naraku. He was dead though! He had to be dead, it was impossible for him to be alive and she had seen him die.

A dark chuckle erupted, as though he read her thoughts easily.

**Where's your hanyou now, little priestess?**

Kagome tried to answer but it was as though she couldn't move her lips. _'Inuyasha…' _she whispered as she had done so many years ago, the brief image of the stubborn hanyou coming to mind.

**I know where your hanyou lover is, Kagome. **

He sounded smug.

_Where…and he isn't my lover!!! _

If Kagome had been awake during this whole scenario she was certain, she would have been blushing furiously.

Another dark chuckle.

**I don't think he wants you to find him, little priestess. At least, that's what he told me.**

_Liar!_

**Am I really?**

In a flash, Kagome was sent back in time, five years ago.

_Five years and a week after Kagome left the Fuedal Era_

_Inuyasha stared at the bone eaters well, with a hard stare. His eyebrow creased in..what seemed like anger? Sadness? Lost hope? Irritation? Kagome wasn't quite certain. _

"_Inuyasha…" she whispered fondly starting to walk towards him, but he didn't hear her nor did he sense her presence. It was as though she were a ghost or something. His eyes were still transfixed on the well for another brief second. _

_In another flash, Kagome was in the middle of the forest as was Inuyasha. Now he was staring blankly at the hot springs, as though waiting for Kagome to pop up, tell him to sit, then call him a pervert. She didn't though. Then she heard his voice again, Naraku. _

"_Poor Inuyasha, so lost without his wench." _

_At the word wench, Inuyasha growled but Naraku ignored him._

"_In fact, I don't think I've ever seen the wench attached firmly at your side. What happened? Did she finally realize how pathetic and weak you are?" _

"_Shouldn't you be dead?" Inuyasha growled out._

"_Ah, I should…but I don't think you or that priestess of yours did your job properly as I am still here. Am I not?" Naraku smirked, changing the topic back to Kagome. "I can't imagine living your life Inuyasha. First the fair Kikyo and now Kagome?" _

"NO! " Kagome yelled but no one could hear her. "Don't listen to him Inuyasha! I'm right here!"

But it was useless, no one could hear her. She was after all, in the past.

"_What do you want?" Inuyasha growled, showing that Naraku had definitely gotten under his skin. _

"_To form an allegiance. You want…absolute power, to become a youkai, I can give that to you. Just swear your loyalty to me. After all, what's left for you now..Inuyasha. She isn't coming back. You told her not to and I doubt she wishes to…disappoint you." _

_Inuyasha was silent, knowing he had caused this._

"_On one condition." Inuyasha said _

_Obviously Naraku had caught him on a weak moment. _

"_Depends on the condition…" _

"_Do to me what you did to Sango's brother. I don't think I could…"_

_Naraku smiled evily, "If you wish to forget it, it will be gone for an eternity."_

Don't do it Inuyasha!!! Kagome thought but the look on Inuyasha's face told her his choice. He didn't want to remember her.

"_Now, before I erase your memories. You first task is to tell me everything…you know about Kagome Higurashi." _

_And Inuyasha did…_

Kagome woke up screaming. She was in her bed which indicated it was just a dream. Maybe being near the well had caused these dreams.

"It was just a dream…" Kagome said softly to herself, "But, if that were the case, why did it feel so…real."

Nodding to herself, Kagome stood up, knowing what she had to do. She grabbed her old yellow back pack and walked downstairs. Her mother was in the kitchen with Sota helping fix dinner.

"Oh, Kagome! You're awake. We were so worried about—"

"Don't have time mom, gotta get to the feudal era."

"The feudal…sweetheart, I thought you were finished with all that. You said it was too dangerous." Kagomes mom said with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I know but…something has happened there and I get this feeling that Sango and Miroku need me." _He needs me._Kagome added silently.

She packed lots of ramen, not knowing how long she'd be gone and poki. Didn't shippo like poki? He was probably much older now, but everyone loved candy!

"Alright honey, just..becareful."

Kagome gave her mom one last smile, then hugged Sota.

"Say hi to Inuyasha for me!" Sota called as she started for the well.

Kagome choked back tears. "Sure thing, Sota!" _If he remembers me. _She added silently.

Then, Kagome took a deep breath and jumped.


	3. Chapter 2: Don't Forgive, Don't Forget

Kagome groaned and rolled over to her side. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at the luscious green acre before her. She was in the feudal era. She hadn't been there in so long it took her a moment to recognize the place. Kagome sat up and looked at the tree, the one where she'd first seen Inuyasha and freed him from Kikyo's spell.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, softly as a pang of hurt slashed across her hurt. She still couldn't believe he would willingly work with Naraku, would willingly forget about her! It had to be some sort of trick. Kagome stood up and brushed off her pants.

"You there! Human, what are you doing in these parts of the forest?" A gruff, yet familiar voice said. She turned and laid eyes on the handsome fox demon. His eyes were green and he was wearing a green shirt with a fur vest and purple pants, in fact he looked like an older version of….

"S-shippo?" Kagome said, tilting her head curiously.

The fox demon blinked in confusion and he grinned hugely. "K-Kagome?" He leaned in closer just to make sure it really was her. "Kagome!" he hugged her tightly, too tightly.

"Can't…breathe…" Kagome wheezed.

"Oh, oops. Sorry Kagome. What are you doing here? Inuyasha said you'd never come back. Ha! I knew that baka hanyou was wrong, I knew you wouldn't stay gone forever."

Kagome giggled, "It's good to see you too."

She found it odd that Shippo was in Inuyasha's forest. Surely Inuyasha wouldn't stop protecting his lands because of Naraku. No! He wouldn't, he couldn't. She didn't want to believe that Inuyasha was..

She didn't even want to think it. She was scared it might come true if she did.

Just to be certain she asked, "Where's Inuyasha? Shouldn't he be the one patrolling his own forest?"

Shippo looked away guiltily. "A lot of things have happened since you left Kagome."

No! It couldn't be true, not Inuyasha. He would never team up with Naraku!

"W-what do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well…" Shippo started, he was cut off by a growling. Shippo sighed, seeming to know who it was before turning. "You don't belong here." He said to the demon. The demon came from out of the shadows, it was Inuyasha except not Inuyasha.

"It's my forest, runt." Inuyasha said, flicking his eyes towards Kagome. "Associating with humans, dontcha think that's pathetic Shippo? Is it just that the youkai women find you ….lacking in a few areas." Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome choked back tears, so it was true…he didn't remember her. "Inuyasha.." she whispered, mournfully.

Inuyasha turned his dark red eyes, yes dark red eyes towards her again.

"How do ya know my name wench? Has Shippo here been talkin about me?"

"You really don't remember me, do you?" Kagome whispered, looking down. She looked back up at him, maybe if she sat him a few times memories would start coming back in an instant!

"What are you talkin about wench?" Inuyasha said frowning.

"Kagome, don't. I'll tell you about it later." Shippo whispered.

She didn't need to be told anything. She already knew what had happened. Maybe, she could talk to Kaede about it. Yes, Lady Kaede had to know how to get Inuyasha's memory back, but if that were the case wouldn't his memory be back now? This was so frustrating!

"Leave, Inuyasha. You aren't wanted here."

"No! I wanna know what your wench was talkin about?" Inuyasha said stubbornly.

At least he was still stubborn.

That's it. "Sit boy!" She said out of pure habit.

Suddenly, she heard a crashing sound. That's right, she'd never taken off the necklace five years ago. She'd been too upset to do so. "Sit, sit, sit, sit…"

"Damn it, woman! Stop that. What are ya, some kinda witch or something?" Inuyasha said, his words muffled by the ground.

"Or something…" Kagome said

Shippo groaned, "Seriously Kagome, that wasn't such a good idea. You better head to Kaede's village. Miroku and Sango are there."

"Heh, or something eh?" Inuyasha finally managed to get up after being buried half way in the ground. His eyes narrowed on her, "What would that something be, bitch?"

"A priestess." She said haughtily. It was partially true, she was the reincarnation of Kikyo.

"The master doesn't like priestess', neither do I." His voice sounded malicious. "Shame too, because you're really hot." He flexed his claws as his eyes gave off the look of danger.

She hadn't seen him in awhile but knew instantly before Shippo could warn her again, that Inuyasha was about to attack.

"Kagome. Run." Shippo said, "NOW!"

She did as she was told and could hear in the distance, Shippo trying to distract Inuyasha from following her. He'd definitely changed, he didn't remember her and apparently he'd been turned into a demon. How though? Kagome entered Kaede's village and gasped. It looked so…barren.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

"Who goes there?!" A villager said and then he gasped. "Lady Kagome, i-is that you?"

"In the flesh….where's Kaede?" She looked around, "I have somethings I need to ask her."

"So then, no one has told you? I'm certain the news has traveled to every village, mayhap it didn't reach yours?"

"Yeah…" she said, "What news?"

"Lady Kaede has been dead for four years now. That wretched Inuyasha killed her."

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Yes, we had expected you to be here a bit sooner, but all of that doesn't matter now. You're here now and you can take over the duties of…."

"Kayasha, that is enough." Sango said as she walked into the village, it looked as though she'd been impregnated. "Welcome back, Kagome. We've been expecting you."

Kagome looked between the old man and her friend, "Sango, what's going on? Where's Kaede?"


	4. Chapter 3: Reasons for a Reincarnation

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! It means a lot. Now to answer some fan questions about the story

_Sesshomari: __I'm very curious. It seems that Naraku isnt so uncommon and no longer hides. At least that;s the vibe that I'm getting. Lol. I like it._

_Angel: Thanks so much, glad you liked it. I think its more to do with now Naraku doesn't really have any threats to hide from because his real threat was Inuyasha and Kagome but now with Inuyasha out of the way, half of his mission is completed._

_Got any questions or just wanna say how uber awesome this story is? Review!!! =D_

_Sango: You review whore!_

Kagome followed Sango with a confused look waiting for the woman to answer her question. Sango was silent for a minute and for a moment Kagome thought she might not tell her. Then she had to remind herself that Sango was not one to beat around the bush, she was actually pretty straightforward. Sango took a deep breath and started to speak.

"She's dead." Sango said softly. "She has been for awhile now, about a year after you left. When Inuyasha…." Sango's voice trailed off and it looked as though she were going to cry.

"He killed her didn't he? " Kagome whispered

Sango shook her head. "Who?"

"Inuyasha.." Kagome replied

"Yes, it was Inuyasha. After he started working for Naraku…you know, Naraku took all his memories away, like he did Kohaku."

"I…I know." Kagome said, whispering again.

"You d-did b-but how?" Sango asked incredulously.

Kagome bit her lip. What would Sango think if she told her that Kagome had been contacted by Naraku. She didn't want to find out so instead of being completely honest she said, "Actually, I had a dream about it and well, I just wanted to see if it were true."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that." Sango said

"What did you mean, you've been waiting for me? I mean, did you know I was going to be returning?" Kagome said, which she found highly unlikely because even she didn't know she would be coming back to the feudal era.

"It was ineviteable, with Lady Kaede being dead. You would be next in line to take over as priestess unless you could find someone else to take over for you."

"W-wait, what? Take over as priestess…" Kagome looked shocked.

"Yes."Sango said morosely.

"How, why did he do it?" Kagome stammered.

"Well…" Sango started "It all happened like this.."

_Flashback_

"_Kill the priestess…." Naraku whispered as they came towards the Kaede's whisper had been a command and Inuyasha was eager to comply._

"_Why, master?" Inuyasha asked_

"_Because I dislike priestess' Inuyasha. They hinder my needs, troublesome type of mortals, they are."_

"_I see…"_

"_Plus, you wish to become full demon, do you not? We cannot move forward with that process without the shikon jewel and the only way to succeed in doing so is to kill the priestess, Lady Kaede." Naraku said with an evil smirk._

"_Yes and so it shall be done…master." Inuyasha said before leaping to the village._

"_Inuyasha! There you are…" Sango said, "Kaede said she needed to find you. She has some dire news about…"_

"_Where is this Kaede?" Inuyasha said._

"_In her hut…" Sango said with a confused expression, "Inuyasha are you alright?"_

_He didn't answer but stormed to the hut as he flexed his claws. Sango's eyes widened as she watched him. He wasn't planning on…no! Sango rushed into her own hut where Miroku stood there stirring some soup he had begun making. "Sango, darling what is it?"_

"_Something is wrong with Inuyasha…I think Lady Kaede is in danger." Sango said grabbing her hiraikotsu_

_She rushed out of the hut and towards Kaede's but was too late because as soon as she had gotten there Inuyasha was gone and Kaede lay there, blood dripping from her ribs"Inuyasha…working…f…Narak…" Lady Kaede said almost incoherently, she took a deep breath. "K—Kagome…must find her…my replacement…." she murmured before falling into a wakeless slumber._

_End of flashback_

Kagome just sat there, unable to speak. She was…Kaede's replacement? It had made sense but still, it was a bit much to take in. "And this happened a year after I left?"

Sango nodded silently.

_Like grampa… _

Had that been a sign? She hadn't been there when he died but her mother had told her that when he died he saw a half demon towering over him one who looked like Inuyasha but couldn't possibly be because the half demon looked evil, filled with hate. Originally, she'd brushed it off because her grandfather was always spouting out some kind of nonsense that had to do with demons but now….it didn't seem so hard to believe.

Suddenly the door opened up and Shippo walked in, Miroku helping him inside. Shippo was mumbling random curses that involved Inuyasha's name.

"Oh, Lady Kagome! I see you've returned not in the best of circumstances but still it's great to have you back none the less…"

"Thanks Miroku." Kagome said forcing a smile.

"So Kagome whatcha got in that bag…" Shippo said, grabbing it before she had a chance to respond. Even though he was much older he still had that child-like quality about him as he opened up the yellow backpack and sifted through it pulling out the numerous flavors of pocky with a smile on his face. Kagome giggled and shook her head, "Still the same Shippo…"

Shippo just grinned and opened up the candy then started to eat it.

"Judging by your unenthusiastic persona I take it Sango has told you everything." Miroku said

Kagome nodded but said nothing more before brightly responding, "I'm sure we'll get him back though. If I remember correctly, we had once had doubt in Inuyasha before and he turned up alive and just fine…" her voice trailed off.

Miroku nodded with a smile. "Indeed, Kagome indeed." Though she didn't notice the doubtful look on his face as he glanced over at Shippo and Sango.

"Ah, so she has returned has she?" Naraku said with a smile. No longer was Kagura alive to make some kind of smart ass remark. There was just silence aside from Kanna staring into space while holding the mirror which held Kagome and the others image. "Soon, little priestess you will be mine…."

He had devised a plan to capture the lovely reincarnated priestess, for pleasure alone. After Kikyo had gone to hell, that part of him that was still Onigumo yearned for female companionship. Of course he needed to be rid of the pest Inuyasha and what better way to do that then to give the half demon doubts about Kagome and giving him false hope of becoming a full demon.

Though it appeared that Inuyasha was a full demon, it was all but an illusion to him. Anyone else who saw him knew he was a half demon. Naraku had only gave him a bit more power than he'd once had, that way if the half demon had ever become a pest, Naraku could dispose of him quite easily. Naraku on the other hand had used the shikon jewel to become a youkai, only he was no more than half demon but not completely youkai.. It was why he was so undefeated. That was another reason he needed Kagome to return.

Only she had the powers to give him what he wanted and if she didn't comply, perhaps making her a little fucktoy would subside his ghastly human needs.


	5. Chapter 4: Betrayal is a Bitch

20 minutes before Back in the forest....

Inuyasha growled at Shippo, "Get outta my way runt."

"Aw, what's wrong Inuyasha? I thought you _wanted_ to kill me."Shippo taunted

"Not yet, runt. What fun would that be? Now, where'd your little priestess go?" Inuyasha's eyes glinted evily. They had a spark of hunger and maliciousness to them. There was no way in hell Shippo was going to tell Inuyasha.

"Dunno." Both demons circled each other, like lions.

"Shippo, I'm not after you...today. Take advantage of that. Besides, you and I are youkai. Don't protect the pathetic human, join forces with-"

"Like hell, I will!" Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha chuckled, "I see, soooo is this wench your mate or somethin?"

Shippo didn't answer. Inuyasha smirked and within seconds was right behind him, towards the village, towards Kagome. "See ya later, Shippo. I'll make sure to tell your mate that you'll miss her.." Evil laughter echoed through the forest.

"Damn it!" Shippo muttered as he ran with quick speed to follow Inuyasha.

+++Now+++

Kagome looked from Sango to Miroku to Shippo.

"So I'm the new priestess?" It was a lot to take in especially after just being attacked by the man she had always been in love with. All three of them nodded.

"That's what Kaede said." Shippo explained. "Has something to do with you being part of her lineage, even though you're from the future."

"Huh. Imagine that." Kagome muttered

It made sense, she supposed. Had her and Inuyasha actually gotten together…mated, she would've been next in line to be the next priestess. However, that's not how things happened. Lost in thought, Kagome nearly didn't hear Sango's question.

"Huh?" Kagome said, coming back to reality.

"Why did you leave? Inuyasha never told us..he just said you left." Sango said, "then ran off himself."

"Because he told me to never come back. I had to finish school, I had finals and then there was the senior prom and…"

"Final what?" Shippo asked

"Senior..prom?" Miroku questioned

"Lady Kagome, please explain. We don't understand." Sango pleaded

Kagome laughed nervously. She'd been in her time for so long she forgot that they had no idea what any of this stuff was. "Um, nevermind. Anyways, as flattered as I am, I can't be the new priestess. I have a life a now and a boyfriend and a.."

"A boyfriend?" They all questioned, again confused.

Oh right, she hadn't told them yet…had she.

"Yes, a boyfriend is like a mate…except..not as serious.."

"Ohhh.." they all said in unison.

It was silent until Shippo started rummaging through Kagomes backpack again.

"RAMEN!" He cried out ecstatically

Kagome laughed and stood, "Well then, its settled. We're having ramen for dinner!"

Inuyasha didn't understand Naraku's plan at all, befriend the new priestess..the one whom cast the spell on him to cause him to slam down over and over…and fucking over again! He growled at the thought. At first, he hadn't been sure how to befriend the priestess. Naraku had simply told him,** 'act as though you are betraying me'**

_But master I would never.._

_**No, of course you wouldn't. However, this priestess would easily believe that you would**_

Inuyasha watched as the priestess with the weird clothing walk out laughing with the demon slayer, monk, and shippo. He came out from his hiding place. It was now or never. He would've preferred simply killing the wench but Naraku forbade him to.

Kagome and Sango offered to go to the hot springs and get hot water, along with taking a bath while the men stayed behind and guarded the village. It was also the time for them to catch up. Both highly unaware that Inuyasha was following them.

"So, how far along are you?" Kagome asked, trying to casually make conversation.

"5 months." Sango said as they finally reached the hot springs.

As Kagome gathered the water, Sango asked, "Why did you leave?"

"Didn't Inuyasha tell you?" Kagome asked

"He wasn't exactly conversational when you left."

"He told me to never come back and as a friend I respected his wishes." Kagome whispered.

"He...what?"

"Well, actually I told him that I had to go, which was true. He told me that if I went down the well, that he didn't ever want me coming back...ever." Kagome whispered, her voice turning hoarse and swallowing hard to restrain the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. It was as if it had happened only a week ago. The pain was still fresh and she hadn't exactly let herself cry about it.

Sango placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder comfortingly and smiled. Kagome returned the smile.

Suddenly a long leg jabbed Sango in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground. Sango groaned and Kagome could only think of one demon who had long legs like a spider.

"Naraku!" Kagome hissed.

The sound of his deep, evil laughter echoed throughout the forest.

Miroku and Shippo frowned, hearing the laughter fill the land. "Naraku." They both said in unison before standing up and rushing to find Kagome and Sango. Kagome didn't know Naraku as he was now, but the former Naraku, who stayed in hiding until he was strong enough. They knew that Naraku was much stronger than he had been before especially with Inuyasha on his side.

"Let's go!" Shippo said, scrambling to his feet and bolting out of the hut. Miroku followed closely behind.

""Hello little priestess." Naraku said, coming from behind the tree. "It's been a very, very.." he circled her like a spider ready to wrap a weak little fly in a web cacoon. Kagome was that fly. "long time."

"I'm not little." She spat.

God, how lame was that? I'm not little? She thought to herself instantly critcizing herself.

His eyes roamed over her body and he smirked, "Is the little priestess...a big girl now?" His tone almost sounded...suggestive.

Kagome opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a familiar roguish voice.

"Hey Naraku! Dont'cha know its not very good to play with your food?"

Kagome turned around instantly upon hearing that. "I-inuyasha?" She stammered, it was him! He was casually leaning against the tree, his eyes glaring down at Naraku. Had her...return brought Inuyasha back to his senses?

Naraku seemed upset that Inuyasha would even have the nerve to speak to him with such subordinance.

"How _dare_ you? You do realize with whom you are speaking?"

"Feh, an overgrown spider, thats who." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and winked. A slight blush formed on her face as Shipppo and Miroku came to the scene.

"Kagome, get away!" Miroku yelled

"Back off hanyou!"

Inuyasha ignored Shippo and Miroku as he pulled out his tetsaiga. "Now are we gonna fight or are you gonna run away?"

Naraku growled angrily, "I'll be back, Hanyou and when I am, consider yourself _dead_."

Naraku disentegrated into thin air. Miroku was helping his wife up and Shippo was glaring hatefully at Inuyasha.

"Don't trust him Kagome."

"But Shippo, he..he saved me."

"So what, its probably a trick."

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha started, he turned to Kagome, "Welcome back, Kagome."

"Welcome..but I thought you didn't...didn't remember me."

"Of course you did, so did Naraku. Thanks for havin faith in me though." Inuyasha spat.

"I..wait, no i-it isn't like that.."

"I hope that the highschool pros ..."

"Prom." Kagome corrected

"Feh, whatever. I hope it was worth it for all that ass kissin I had to do to Naraku til you finally decided to come back."

"Finally...decided to....wait, you told me you wanted me to leave and never come back." Kagome argued, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, well......" Inuyasha hesitated. "I...was angry? You didn't actually believe that..did you?"

"You said you didn't remember me this morning." Kagome said

"Narakus got his little spys followin me everywhere I go. Besides, _you_ left. You didn't expect me to welcome you with open arms, did ya? Stupid wench."

"SIT!" Kagome yelled and in that instant, Inuyasha was plowed into the ground. He growled and lifted his head as Shippo, Miroku, and Sango chuckled.

Naraku chuckled as he looked into Kannas crystal ball, watching how Inuyasha so cleverly fooled the reincarnated priestess, just as he had anticipated. He knew that once he sent Inuyasha to save Kagome from the big, bad spider demon she would welcome him open arms.

Little did she know, this was alll part of his plan. Soon, she would be laying beneath him exhausted from all the ….

Naraku shook his head. No! This was not time to satisfy Onigumo's lust. First he would force Kagome to make the stupid shikon to give him his utmost desires, to become a full blooded demon. His dark evil laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Soon, little priestess, soon your world will be turned upside...down."


	6. Chapter 5: Duties of a priestess

Angel: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep em coming and I'll keep the story coming!

Kagome: Angel does not own us, only Rumiko Takahashi does. However, she does claim rights to her own original character Kimori.

Sango: More reviews=more chapters! Keep em coming.

Chapter 5

"You aren't seriously going to trust him are you?" Shippo spat, "He did try to kill you early this morning, or did you suddenly forget that?"

"Listen here runt.." Inuyasha started

"Guys do we really have time to argue about this?" Miroku said, "We have to get Sango back to the village."

He looked worried and why shouldn't he be? His wife who was pregnant had been hit...in the stomach. Kagome nodded in agreement. "We'll discuss this later Shippo. We have to get Sango back to the village as Miroku said." She turned her attention to Miroku, "She'll be fine Miroku, I promise."

It was risky to promise the well being of the children however. She only hoped that Naraku didn't kill them. Sango groaned and rustled in Mirokus arms in response. The group began walking back to Kaede's village.

As they walked Inuyasha stayed attached to Kagome's side. He wasn't sure why he felt that he should, it felt...right. Kagome glanced over at him and smiled. It almost felt..relieving that she did, like he'd been waiting for that smile for a millenia.

That was crazy!

When they finally arrived at the village Miroku took Sango to a hut and then came back out looking at Kagome expectantly. In fact,the whole village stared at Kagome expectantly.

"What?"Kagome asked

Miroku gave her a soft smile."I know you are new at this Kagome but...you _are_ the priestess."

It was silent for a moment. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but said nothing. _God this wench is dumb_ he thought.

"Oh, right..." Now, Kagome knew nothing of checking to see if a baby was okay. She supposed she would just...feel around the stomach or something. She gave a nervous smile and walked into the but. She leaned down to the injured, sleeping Sango. The miasma had hit her pretty badly. Kagome lightly placed her hand on her stomach and Sango groaned.

"It's okay Sango." She whispered as she felt for something moving...or kicking...or something. There was nothing. Kagome swallowed hard, what bad news to have to give. At that moment, Sango's eyes fluttered open.

"Kagome?" She asked, as if she knew what Kagome was there for.

"I'm sorry, I..I think your unborn child is..." her sentence broke off as Sango screamed.

"NOOO!! NOO!! NOT MY BABY!!!" Sango cried, Miroku rushed in and his eyes were tearing up. Kagome had never seen Miroku cry before but it did make sense. "Are you sure?!" Miroku asked hoarsely.

"I...no, I mean I'm no doctor but I would assume that since I can't feel anything moving.."Kagome said, again her sentence trailed off.

It seemed like Miroku was trying to contain his emotions, to be the less emotional one. "I understand Kagome."

"But, I could be wrong! I mean, was the child kicking and moving?" Kagome asked hopeful that it hadn't really started moving much. Miroku nodded and it brought tears to Kagome's eyes. Sango was hysterical.

"MY BABY!!!" She cried

"Naraku will pay for this.." Miroku said determinedly, his eyes were fierce looking like he was ready to kill. It was Kagome's first act as priestess and already she hated the job.

Naraku smirked as he watched the events through Kanna's crystal ball. He chuckled, "Poor monk and demon slayer."

Things were beginning to get interesting again. Not that it hadn't been interesting with Inuyasha on his side and having every village that Inuyasha had helped in the past be in fear of his prescence again. Now, it was even more so interesting because now he was involving Kagome's emotions as well. Right now, she would need to lean on Inuyasha and with Inuyasha the way he was, she would have no one.

"Heh, heh, heh."

Soon the priestess would need to lean on someone, anyone, even Naraku.

He wondered how that would affect Inuyasha once his memory returned...and it would, at Naraku's convenience.

Kagome sat on the outskirts of the village, on her usual hill. Inuyasha was in the tree, refusing to come down. He didn't seem to want to comfort her...as a friend at the very least. Kagome felt bad for giving Sango and Miroku such bad news. It wasn't her fault was what Miroku told her and they would get vengeance on Naraku.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Inuyasha finally said, "I mean, why have a kid if Naraku's just gonna curse it anyways?"

There was something weird about Inuyasha now, sort of. He had always been heartless but...now it seemed like he didn't even care about what Naraku did. Normally, whether he approved of Miroku and Sango's child, he would've been out to get Naraku because Miroku and Sango were his friends.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled

"What? I mean, face it if Naraku's still alive the kid is cursed right? I mean, Miroku's hand isn't much better than it was before. If anything, its getting worse."

Kagome did not want to hear this. This was the last thing she wanted to hear. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, hearing that familiar rustling through the branches and a hard slam made her smile. God, she missed doing that.

"What'd you do that for ya little bitch?"

"Because.." She turned and smiled at Inuyasha sweetly, "You're an asshole!" then walked off, back to the village to discuss finding a new priestess. She missed everyone but, she couldn't do this anymore. She had her own life.

Kimori was a wolf demon, with long silver hair which contoured with one blue streak. No one quite knew where she had gotten the blue streak, some said that she was somehow connected to the water, though that was impossible because she was a wolf demon but not of Kouga's tribe. Unless her mother had been some kind of water demon. Kimori had never met her mother.

In her clan, she was known as the priestess. Yes, a dog demon priestess. Odd, but it was true. Things had changed drastically for demons since Kagome had left. They had their own priestess'. They figured out that they'd be able to fight better or even heal their own kind better if they had their own priestess.

However, because of Naraku's reign most of the wolf demons and dog demons had been killed off by the violent Inuyasha whom had been controlled by Naraku. These tribes and clans included Kimori's. Of course that meant her journey was due to vengeance. She was determined to kill Inuyasha for killing her family along with her mate.

He would pay for that...with death.

Kimori's eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments before returning to their normal brown color.

"Kagome, you can't go!" Sango exclaimed, "You have a duty as our new priestess!"

"I'm sorry Sango, but I have my own life that I can't just neglect now." Kagome insisted.

"But, Lady Kaede said.."

"I'm not part of this world Sango! I'm from the future." Kagome snapped, instantly felt bad afterwards.

Miroku and Inuyasha had been standing by silently. Shippo had gone off to hunt, he was no longer just satisfied to eat just ramen as he was when he was a kid, he needed meat now. Sango stared at her friend with a look of shock. Never had kagome yelled at them.

"Listen, I'll be back." Kagome said with a tiny smile. "I just have...some loose ends to tie up." What she meant was doing something she hadn't since she was in highschool. Lie about her health to Hojo and just when he was beginning to treat her like a normal girlfriend...sort of.

"i mean obviously I can't stay your priestess however, I'll find someone to replace me. I promise Sango! Have I ever let you down?" Kagome pressed even further.

Sango sighed, "No."

"Good so it's settled then? No more objections?" Part of her wanted Inuyasha to say he objected, just so that she would feel that he hadn't changed. However He and Miroku were quiet and Shippo had gone off hunting, due to not enough meat in the ramen.

"Okay then! I'll leave tomorrow."

_Kagome was surrounded by darkness. There was only one light shining however, it was only a spot light over Kagome. Suddenly she felt hands grab at her breasts. She gulped hard and bit back a moan as another hand...or was it tentacle reach up to unzip her jeans. _

"_No!" She whimpered struggling to get away._

"_**Whats wrong priestess? Do you not enjoy my touch? You were moaning for me earlier."**_

_That voice!_

_Another spotlight appeared over the tied up hanyou, inuyasha. Yes, he was definitely hanyou now and he struggled against the chains which tied him up to a wall._

"_**Or perhaps its because your hanyou lover is watching that makes you so resistant. However, you did not think of him the last few times you came for me..pardon me came to me."**_

"_Let me go!" Kagome whimpered as she struggled even more so, his hands only grasped her breasts harder. Her breasts responded as her nipples tightened._

* * *

"_**Do you not remember priestess, you asked me if I could make you...forget him."**__ His tentacle pushed her pants down and started teasing her through her thin underwear as his hands rubbed her breasts and pinched her nipples._

Kagome woke up gasping hard. She looked around the hut frantically, she was still in the hut she had been told to sleep in, yet she felt very aroused. It was a relief to Kagome that she would be leaving tomorrow. This place was really getting to her so much that she was starting to fantasize about her own enemy.

The next morning Kagome was up early. Miroku and Shippo escorted her to the well. "Be safe Kagome!" Shippo said, "and ummm..." he hesitated then continued, "Can you bring back some of that pocky stuff?"

Kagome giggled, "Of course Shippo! I'll be back tomorrow evening alright?"

Shippo nodded and stood back, she turned her attention to Miroku, "When I come back we'll start on a journey to find a new, more qualified priestess." She explained

"If that is what you wish Kagome." Miroku said with his usual kind smile.

He smiled as he watched the young priestess jump down the well and chuckled. His plan was working perfectly. He wanted Kagome to question herself, her own desires. After all, if she questioned herself that meant she didn't know her own desires and would be less likely to use her spiritual powers against him, making her weak.

"Let the games begin." Naraku whispered laughing even harder.

TBC!!!!

_Remember to review, good or bad!_


	7. Chapter 6: Sesshy and the Proposal

Kimori stood at the edge of the Western Lands. It had been said that Inuyasha's half brother was the Demon Lord of this land. She wondered silently to herself if he'd been there anytime soon. Though the rumors had been spoken of there once being a rivalry between the two, after Naraku's so called death, they had supposedly formed an alliance. If this was true, Kimori was uncertain if the great Demon Lord of the West would give any hints as to where Inuyasha might reside.

She walked through the Western lands and arrived at the huge castle before her. Guards stood by the gates, eying her suspiciously. "I am here to see the Demon Lord Sesshomaru." Kimori said, bowing her head respectfully. Her silver hair fell in her face. The guards stood there ground as one of them spoke, "Have you made an appointment with him?"

"No, but it is of great importance that I see his lordship."

"Yes, but unless you have an appointment with him, then he will not be willing to see y—"

The sound of girlish giggling and two male voices interrupted the guard.

"RIN, GET BACK HERE!" the first male voice said, he sounded kind of puny and a tad bit whiny.

"Oh, come on Jaken! Don't be such a sour puss!" The female voice giggled.

"Rin, Jaken is right. You know how worried Lord Sesshomaru gets, maybe we should go back inside. It really isn't such a good idea to be roaming about outside of the gates especially now that Naraku has returned." This other male voice sounded like a teenager…no a teenager, bordering on adulthood.

"Not you too, Kohaku." The girl said as all three of them arrived at the gate. Both teenagers were humans while the other looked like a demon frog? Demon midget?

"Oh, hello! Are you here to see Lord Sesshomaru? You must be! I'll take you to him." The girl said opening the gates, ignoring the worried looks on the guards faces. She didn't seem to know the rules of this Lord Sesshomaru, or if she did. She didn't seem to care.

"Rin, don't you think Lord Sesshomaru should know about his visitors before they just enter his castle." Kohaku said, looking at Kimori suspiciously. Kimori expected such a reaction since they hadn't ever seen her before.

Rin paused for a second, looking rather thoughtful, "Well, I guess you're right…unless…" she turned to Kimori, "Is it important?"

"Pardon?" Kimori said

"The reason you've come to visit Sesshomaru, is it important?"

Kimori stared at the teenager dumbfoundedly, how was it that such a girl could call a demon lord by his first name without any prefixes such as my lord or Lord Sesshomaru. "I…yes, yes it is."

"Okay then! Lets go!" Rin said, pulling her hand again, dragging her towards the castle.

"Lord Sesshomaru is not going to like this." Jaken groaned as he and Kohaku followed behind Rin and the demon girl.

Kagome arrived back at her home within what seemed like a few minutes. It was nice to be back home, very very nice. Though she hadn't really been gone that long, it seemed like she'd been gone for years. Outside she could hear voices, ' Hojo, she should be back any time don't have to wait for her.' Her mothers voice, that was for sure.

' Thanks Mrs. Higurashi, but I'd like to see her. I know this time must be hard for her.' Came Hojo's voice.

Kagome swallowed hard. Hojo was here? How was she supposed to go back to the fuedal era with Hojo here? Taking a deep breath, Kagome walked out of the shed where the well stood. Her mother and she met eyes and her mom let out a soft sigh of relief.

"There she is!" Mrs. Higurashi said

"Kagome, how are you feeling? Is everything okay? I'm so sorry about your loss..." He hugged his girlfriend and Kagome smiled, though Hojo could be overly sweet at times and slightly over bearing, it was better than being in love with a guy who would never be over bearing or overly sweet.

"I'm fine, Hojo. I'm just taking care of temple business and then everything should be fine." Kagome said, it was partially true. She had to go back to the past and find a replacement for the temple in Fuedal Japan.

"Oh.." Hojo cleared his throat, "well then I guess now is as good of a time as any..."

Kagome frowned, "Huh? Hojo what are you—" her voice trailed off as Hojo got on one knee. Was he going to propose to her? No, no that...could not happen! They'd been dating since their first year of college but still... Kagome wasn't even sure she loved Hojo.

"KAGOME!" He said in a loud dramatic voice as he pulled out a small box.

No...

"Will you do me the honor of..."

Noo...

"becoming my wife?"

Nooooooooooo!

A sharp gasp came from both Kagome and her mother. He did just propose to her. Her mother and Hojo looked at Kagome expectantly. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. It was like she'd gone mute for a second.

Just then, Sota walked out of the door, "Kagome! You're ba—what's wrong? Who else died?"

"I...thank you.." Kagome said, "I ...I just think it's too soon for us to get married Hojo. Therefore, I can't accept your proposal...I'm sorry."

"Whoa, wait—marriage?" Sota's jaw dropped.

Kagome didn't say another word, but ran inside and up the stairs to her old bedroom. She laid on the bed and sighed. She knew her mom would be up there soon to ask Kagome why she hadn't accepted the proposal, but she just couldn't. She felt as if...as if her and Hojo were not actually meant to be together. He was only meant for her for a season and nothing more.

Naraku watched Kagome's every move from when she left the fuedal era to when she arrived back at her own temple. So, she'd been proposed to had she? What surprised Naraku was that she had not accepted said proposal. What normal girl would run away from a normal life? She disliked being in the fuedal era but when given the chance to have something normal, she refused such offers.

The more Naraku watched this girl, the more interesting she became to him.


	8. Chapter 7: Naraku's Reflections

Angel: Thanks to the latest reviews! I love it when you guys review and it inspires me, especially since this is my first Naraku/Kagome story. I only hope that I'm doing Naraku justice. As always the more reviews the sooner the next chapter comes out.

Chapter 7: Naraku's Reflections

Naraku stared at the dark sky, contemplating his next plan. It was so utterly nice to have such a…cooperative hanyou to help him retain the Shikon no Tama. It had been the simplest thing to convince Inuyasha to kill that damned priestess Kaede. He assumed that she would've fallen ill herself, but apparently the gods were on her side…until Naraku decided to intervene. It was then that Naraku had Inuyasha steal the shikon jewel. He could've easily used it to turn Inuyasha into a fully fledged demon, however there were two problems with that:

The jewel only granted one wish and why would Naraku waste it on that fool Inuyasha? He would kill Inuyasha before that would happen

Secondly, the jewel would not work completely. Now that Kaede and Kikyo were dead with no predecessors, the jewel would become nothing but a mere myth if it was not used with the priestess in sight.

This is why it was crucial for Kagome to return to the feudal era. Naraku's next plan of action would be to capture the foolish human. If she wouldn't comply to his demands which he was quite certain that she wouldn't, he would force her to do as he commanded. Naraku already knew what his first task for his soon to be captured priestess would be. With his slender fingers, he picked up the shikon jewel and grinned maliciously to himself. His ruby red eyes glowed in the dark and aside from his eyes the only other light that could be seen was the shikon no tama which had been embedded in his chest. His first task for Kagome would be to kill Inuyasha, once and for all.

It was past midnight when Kagome snuck down the steps of her house. Hojo had decided to stay the night until Kagome gave him an answer to his proposal. She wasn't quite sure when things had turned so drastically wrong. She might be losing the temple, Lady Kaede was killed by Inuyasha, and she was the next predecessor to become priestess in a time where she wasn't even born! She wasn't quite sure how she was going to fix everything, but she had to figure it out soon.

Not watching where she was going, Kagome bumped her foot against the table. "SHIT!" She yelled then quickly covered her mouth, freezing in place. She waited a few minutes before sneaking into the kitchen to fill her old high school backpack full of goodies to take to the feudal era. Even though Hojo was in the house, she had promised her second family that she'd be back tonight and she was damn well going to keep that promise!

"Kagome?" She heard a male voice say as the light flicked on. Kagome jumped in surprise and turned around to meet eyes with Hojo. She felt so bad for him because he looked incredibly confused. He looked to her backpack to her, back and forth for a number of times.

"I can…explain. Ya see, Sota was hungry and…" Okay, Sota was sleep. She had no way of getting out of this. If grandpa had been here, he would've said something clever like...she had mad fish disease. Going out on a limb, she decided to go for it. What else did she have to lose? "I have mad fish disease…"

"Uh huh…" Hojo said skeptically, "Kagome, I'm becoming a doctor now, you do realize that right? I know there's no such thing as 'mad fish disease'."

"Right."

Hojo stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. It was times like these that Kagome wished she could be honest with him or even better, she wished she could be in love with him. "Tell me what's really going on? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes." She whispered

"Okay, that's a start. Were you planning on telling me?" Hojo asked

Kagome shook her head, turning to look away. Hojo grabbed her chin to keep her facing him. "And Why not?"

"Because, you wouldn't understand." She whispered.

It was true; there was no way in hell she could say 'I'm going to jump into the well to go back in time and save my friends there.' No, she'd sound like a nutcase!

"Try me." Hojo said and when she gave him a skeptical look, he said "Go on. I won't laugh I promise."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Taking a deep breath Kagome said in a flurry of words, "I'm going to jump inside the water well which will then take me to the feudal era of Japan. I'm the priestess there and -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Kagome, calm down. I think with the death of your grandfather and taking over this temple, it's getting to your head. Maybe we should head home and—"

"No, you don't understand. If I don't go back to the feudal era. He'll kill my friends. He's already brainwashed Inuyasha and…"

"Your ex boyfriend? The silver head kid?"

Oh jeez, she forgot that she had taken him to school a few times with her.

"Yeah, look I have to go. If-If you love me, you'll let me do this Hojo. I HAVE to do this."

Hojo was silent for a moment and Kagome was starting to think that he thought she was insane and he probably did. He face was creased in thought like he was weighing his options on if he said no what would happen. "I want to come with you."

"WHAT?"

"You claim this place is real. I want to see it. We do whatever you need to do to ….'save' your friends. You haven't taken any narcotics have you? Never mind, I want to go with you and after you finish your business in this…feudal era, we will come back and get married."

Wait a fucking second. He thought she was on drug and ….he wanted to marry her. She would've preferred him to think she was insane…or had the mad fish disease. She didn't want to marry him though. She wasn't ready to get married. Kagome wasn't sure why but she felt like there was something, someone out there waiting for her. Needless to say when the words, "Alright." pushed past her lips she was shocked. She wasn't even sure how Hojo was going to handle being taken down the well and back or if he even could go down the well and back. She finished grabbing the many different flavors of ramen and poki with Hojo still staring at her as if she'd literally lost her mind or was having withdrawals. Finally, she took him outside and towards the watering well. Hojo quirked an eyebrow up at her.

"You are serious." He stated.

"Of course I'm serious! You don't think I'd purposely jump into a well for nothing, do you?" Kagome said, sounding irritated.

"Look, Kagome I know the loss of your grandfather has been a big extreme for you but..."

**Kagome….**

Kagome looked around the room. She could hear him, she could hear Naraku. The room suddenly began to spin.

"I really think that being back in this temple is bringing back some memories or even worse, maybe your illnesses are returning…"

**Kagome…..**

"Hojo, do you hear that?"

Hojo sighed, "Kagome, maybe instead of going on your little 'trip'..." Oh great he was being sarcastic. Kagome did NOT need that right now.

"It's not a little trip and I'm not sick Hojo!" Kagome snapped, glaring at him. He held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, what is it then? Wait, let me guess. Is it someone from 'feudal Japan'?"

Kagome heard a dark chuckle and turned around. No one. It was silly because Naraku couldn't come through the well.

**Is that so, little priestess? I'd watch your new little toy if I were you…he might get…hurt. **

Another dark chuckle.

"Kagome, are you listening to me?"

Kagome didn't say anything but turned around in different directions. He wasn't behind her, not behind Hojo, nor was he to the left or right of her.

"WHERE ARE YOU NARAKU?" She yelled.

"Naraku? Okay, that's it Kagome. I'm calling 911. You need medi—" Before Hojo could finish his sentence, a long spider leg pushed him to the ground. Up, she forgot to look up. There he was with his bright red eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"I simply love how weak you humans are." Naraku said, his voice had a patronizing and sarcastic edge to it.

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked, holding her ground.

Hojo groaned and slowly sat up just as Naraku climbed down the wall in spider form. With that in sight, Hojo felt faint and shortly passed out right in front of them.

"Would you like to hear a story, priestess?" Naraku asked, ignoring her question. Kagome growled in anger only causing Naraku to smile in return. "Once upon a time there was a normal girl who had a normal life. One day, she fell into a well full of dangers and demons. Being the foolish _human_ that she is, she broke her ancestors spell over a hanyou…ah, but you know how this story ends do you not?" Naraku said with a smile.

"Of course I know!" Kagome snapped.

"Ah, but have you heard the second half of the story little priestess?" When she didn't respond, he grinned, "Good, I shall tell you. When the reincarnated priestess returned home a year later her grandfather died. It was only a short time after that, her enemy the one demon her and her allies could never beat came out of hiding. For you see, they believed they had killed him but alas, as always they were wrong. Yes, they had managed to save the demon slayers little brother with that sword of Sesshomaru's but Naraku…I still remained intact."

"How?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"How, little priestess? Do you ever wonder what happened to Kagura? What fools you and your allies were. All you managed to do was kill a woman who in the end would have betrayed me. In fact, I believe you did me a favor?"

"NO! It was you, I saw your face!" Kagome said.

"Ah, yes. It was nothing more than magic, little priestess. And do you know who I'm after next?" There was an evil gleam in his eye.

"W-where's the shikon jewel Naraku?" Kagome said

"You…" he whispered sensually in her ear. "And though I could take you just as easily right this moment. I find it would be much more fun to _fight_ for my prize. Your little toy is much too breakable. I might accidently break him into little pieces."

"Where is it?" She squealed.

Naraku chuckled and parted his purple robes only slightly for the white orb to be revealed. It was slightly tainted making it the color of a pasty white. Before she could reach out to grab the shikon jewel, Naraku used his spider legs to pick her and Hojo up.

"Have a nice trip and I shall see you on the other side." Naraku said smugly before dropping them both through the well.

TBC….

Kagome: Review, review, review!


	9. Chapter 8: Attack

Thanks for the reviews.

Questions from readers: How is possible for there to be a demon miko?

Answer: It is possible by using your imagination *waves her hands around like spongebob!*

Okay, enjoy the next chapter.

Kagome was the first to awaken. She looked around, already partially aware of her surroundings. For a moment, she thought she had dreamed Naraku's appearance in her time. Of course, if that had been what had happened, Hojo wouldn't be in the feudal era. Kagome glanced to her left, to see a groaning Hojo. Nope, it hadn't been a dream. Kagome felt bad that she had dragged Hojo into this, but at least he wouldn't think she was crazy or on drugs. However, this did prose as a problem. When she had told him he could come with her, she thought he would just brush it off and let her go. She didn't actually think he would follow her, then again she didn't think Naraku would be waiting by the well for her either.

"Hojo, wake up." Kagome said, gently nudging his arm. He groaned, moved around a bit, but wasn't quite awake. Kagome sighed and nudged him a bit harder. "Hojo, get up." His eyes fluttered open and he stared at Kagome then slowly sat up. "Fuck, my head hurts.." he groaned. She bit back the urge to say, 'that's because you were knocked down by a spider demon who is trying to kill me.'

"Kagome, I had the weirdest dream." Hojo said, not really aware of where he was at. Kagome stood up and so did Hojo. The couple brushed the dirt off their clothes. "Did you?" Kagome said, in a slightly bored tone.

"Yeah, I dreamed that you had lost your mind or you'd been on drugs or something. You kept talking about this place called feudal japan." Hojo gave a little chuckle as Kagome rolled her eyes, pulling his arm to follow her to the village, "It's crazy, I know. Anyways, you claimed that you were going to take me with you and that someone was trying to kill you. Suddenly, this spider monster came out and…" his voice trailed off as they stepped into the village. "W-where are we?"

"Feudal Japan, ya know…your so called _dream_." Kagome said as Shippo came out of one of the huts. He had an aggravated look on his face which Kagome could only guess this look was caused by Inuyasha until he looked at Kagome. His green eyes brightened as he jogged towards her. "Kagome, you're back!" It was so odd hearing Shippo's deep voice excited like that. "Who is this?" Shippo looked over at Hojo who stood there frozen staring at Shippo. "And why does he keep…staring at me like that?"

"Oh, right. Uh, this is Hojo. He's my…." her voice trailed off.

Hojo may have been dazed out but he was fully aware of Kagome's hesitancy on what her relationship with him was, "her fiance."

"Fia…wha?" Shippo said, scrunching up his nose at the word.

"It's like when you mate, Shippo; except we haven't mated yet." Kagome explained, glaring at Hojo.

"What are you?" Hojo said, peering closer to Shippo. Shippo raised his eyebrow then ignored Hojo, "Why did you bring him here?" Shippo asked.

"I didn't, Naraku did." At Shippos confused look, Kagome explained everything that happened.

"And at first I didn't understand how he made it down the well, but he did. When he showed me the shikon jewel it was pretty obvious how he made it down there, but how did he know I came from that era?" Kagome asked.

Her rhetorical question was answered when Inuyasha came out of a hut, bickering with Sango. His gold eyes met hers and instantly she knew. Inuyasha had told Naraku that she didn't come from this time. That was the only reasonable explanation. Glancing to the side of her, Kagome spotted Hojo leaning close to Shippo, ready to pull his ears.

Kagome sighed, "They're real Hojo. If you pull them, it will hurt."

This caused Shippo to growl angrily and Hojo to back up slowly. Kagome sighed and turned her attention to Inuyasha. "You told him, didn't you?"

"Told him, wha…" Inuyasha blinked and realized he was giving up his secret, "Yeah, I told him. What of it?"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha plowed down to the ground. He growled and lifted himself up with his claws, glaring at Kagome. Hojo stood there shocked. His future wife had just performed some kind of…magical spell!

Naraku chuckled as he watched the little miko with her mortal boy toy. It probably would have been easier just killing him and throwing Kagome back in the well, where she belonged. Yes, he knew she was from another time but it was here she belonged. He growled as Onigumo's senses started taking over and…lusting after the girl. Naraku waved Kanna and her crystal ball off. He would need to find a way to separate Kagome from her little friend. How else could he capture the girl and make her do his bidding?

Kimori couldn't believe it. She was about to have an audience to the Lord of West. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside of the huge castle. For her, it was an honor to be in such a great castle such as this. Yes, it was strange being led by a 15 year old human but she'd heard rumors that this human was tolerated by the Lord of the West.

"SESSHOMARU!" the girl known as Rin yelled while dragging her into the study.

"Yes Rin?" Came the deep voice. His yellow eyes narrowed at Kimori and quickly, Kimori fell to her knees.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. This girl said that you would meet with me and it was probably most foolish of me to think you would see someone like myself on such short notice."

"Rin…" Came his calm stoic voice. "What is the meaning of this?"

Rin shrugged, "I do not know, mi'lord. She said that she had to meet with you because it was of importance. Obviously, it's not that important if all she can do is bow at your feet instead of talk."

"What is it you need from this Sesshomaru?" He asked, the look on his face remained calm, cool, and collected as well as his voice.

"I…am in search of your half-brother, Lord Sesshomaru." Came Kimori's strong yet submissive voice.

"And why is that?" Sesshomaru asked

"Because…he has killed my family. I must avenge them!" Kimori said

There was a moment of silence. It was an extremely long moment and Kimori risked looking Lord Sesshomaru in the eye. He merely stared at her with that same stoic look of his. She couldn't even see what he was thinking. More long moments of silence passed and it was driving Kimori insane.

"I do not know where that traitor is." Sesshomaru finally answered, "However, even if I did. I would not allow you to kill him."

"Traitor?" Kimori asked, outraged "Wait! You don't even like your brother. What does it matter if I kill him?"

"If anyone disposes of him it shall either be myself or the new priestess of the Eastern Lands; Priestess Kagome."

"FINE! I shall talk to HER then." the fiery cat demon snapped before storming out of the castle.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru curiously, "Lord Sesshomaru, how do you know about the new priestess?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, "Once my traitorous brother killed Priestess Kaede it was only a matter of time before Kagome would return."

(Authors note: I would suggest listening to Storm by Yoshida Brothers, sets the mood)

It was midnight when Naraku appeared in a smoke full miasma in front of the Eastern village. This was probably one of the most brilliant one of his plans. He would have take Kagomes little boytoy in exchange for Kagome. It was positively brilliant. After which he would kill Inuyasha or perhaps return his memory and make him watch as his little miko helped Naraku become a full demon.

Telepathically, he communicated with Inuyasha daily and knew about all of their whereabouts frequently. Right now, Kagome was in the hut where Kaede had slept in, making herself rather comfortable. Sango and Miroku were in the hotsprings. Now was the time to strike while it was only the kitsune, the ningen toy, and the miko.

Naraku turned to the group of demons behind him and said one simple word, "Now. "

(Authors note: I would suggest listening to Storm by Yoshida Brothers, sets the mood)

The onslaught of demons laughed and entered the village invading huts and killing. Naraku had given them orders that they could kill anyone they wanted aside from the kitsune and ningen boy, and the miko.

Slowly he entered the village as well, smiling rather smugly as he silently entered Hojos hut and grabbed him by the neck. "What the-you!" Hojo sputtered as his eyes widened. Narakus hands were wrapped tightly around his throat causing a lack of air flow.

"Don't worry, boy. I won't kill you …that is, if your girlfriend agrees to my terms."

Kagome woke up to a startled scream. Hojo was alone in his hut. She rushed out of her hut and looked around. Demons were everywhere! What the hell was going on? She'd just gotten back from her era. Couldn't she catch a small break?

"SHIPPO, WHERES HOJO?" Shippo shrugged as he scratched a demon with his claw and pulled out a sword. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen, which was odd because whenever there was a fight, Inuyasha was around kicking ass then taking names later. She glanced at the hut to her side where Hojo was, the door was slightly open. "Hojo…" she whispered and ran to the door. She pushed it open.

"Hello little miko, so glad you could join us."


	10. Chapter 9: We Meet Again

Recap:

"SHIPPO, WHERES HOJO?" Shippo shrugged as he scratched a demon with his claw and pulled out a sword. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen, which was odd because whenever there was a fight, Inuyasha was around kicking ass then taking names later. She glanced at the hut to her side where Hojo was, the door was slightly open. "Hojo…" she whispered and ran to the door. She pushed it open.

"Hello little miko, so glad you could join us."

Chapter 10: We meet again

"Naraku!" Kagome hissed, glaring at the evil spider demon. one of his legs gripped Hojo tightly by the neck. Hojo looked like he was near the brink of tears, which only caused Kagome pain. Her heart broke for him, it was her fault she'd brought him into this mess.

"Is that all you have to say to me, miko?" Naraku said with a sinister grin. "Naraku!" He mocked in a high pitched voice before laughing maniacally. "Hm, should I kill him slowly so that you may watch in pure agony or quickly and painlessly? Hm, what do you think little miko?"

"I'.little." She growled

His eyes roamed over her landing on her cleavage and grinned sadistically. "No, you most certainly are not. Now about your little toy?"

"That is not my toy, that is my..my fia-fia.." Why was it so hard for her to say it? She'd told Shippo earlier that day. Sure, Hojo wasn't the handsome prince charming that she'd always dreamed about but, well he was handsome. A little over protective and more of a father figure than a boyfriend but..

"You're what, little miko?"

She growled silently again. She had a name damn it and it was not little miko.

"Stop calling me that!" Kagome snapped as Hojo began turning a bright purple.

"Ka..go..me.." Hojo wheezed desperately.

"Hurry little miko, he's slipping away."Another dark chuckle errupted from his lips.

"LET HIM GO!" Kagome screamed, because Hojo really was slipping away. She pulled her bow and arrow from behind her and began to aim the sacred arrows towards Naraku.

Naraku only chuckled and seemed to find humor in her little display of bravery. His grip loosened.

"Oh, my little miko. It wouldn't be fun to just kill him off now. However, I do not plan to release him either. I suppose if you want him, you'll just have to come get him, won't you?" One of his legs slid forward and grabbed her black hair in a tight hold pulling her near to him.

"And if you don't hurry, miko..I will kill him." He whispered maliciously in her ear. His hot breath gently caressed her ear lobe and she shivered with..with...she wasn't quite certain what it was with. She swallowed hard, before risking a glance into his dark blood red eyes. They made her stand still with fear. The look in his eye..there was something there but she wasn't quite sure what it was. Kagome swallowed back that quick jolt of fear that rushed through her bones.

"Are you scared, little miko?" His eyes twinkled with joy from that idea.

This in turn, pissed off Kagome to no end. "NO!" She snapped stubbornly as he slowly backed away.

"Well, you should be." Suddenly miasma began filling the small hut and Kagome had to start backing out of there. It didn't take long for Hojo to pass out with just one sniff of the miasma. Naraku's long tentacle like legs spread, breaking the hut into pieces, and he levitated Hojo in the air..

"Naraku!" Shippo growled, most of the rampant demons had been killed by Shippo. It amazed Kagome how fast Shippo had become. "FOX FIRE!" Random variations of objects flew from the sky. They no longer looked like kiddie toys either. Randomized swords appeared and attempted to attack Naraku.

It didn't work though, he was gone within milliseconds. The only remains were his voice.

"Nice try, Kitsune." It was a cynical compliment with an added dark chuckle at the end.

"HOJO!" She screamed. Kagome swallowed hard as she stared at the area where the hut had previously been, where Hojo had previously been. He was supposed to stay there and out of trouble. It was clear the flock of demons had been a decoy to capture Hojo.

Naraku did all of this just to get to her. Kagome clenched her fists tightly. Another person she loved was in danger because of her stupidity. She should've made him go back down the well. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Whats wrong with you?" Came Inuyasha's arrogant voice.

Kagome whirled around to see Inuyasha unharmed. Her eyes narrowed at him. Maybe it was the years of distrust between the two, what with him never being able to decide between her or Kikyo. Maybe it was the unconcerned look on his face or perhaps it was that gut feeling pounding in her chest but, she did not trust Inuyasha.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" She screamed.

He shrugged, "I didn't think you needed-"

"SIT BOY, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT FUCKING SIT!" She screamed in between tears. No, she didn't love Hojo as she should have; as he loved her. Still, they'd practically grown up together. He was her friend and an innocent life. Slowly, she stepped towards Inuyasha as he struggled to get up. She grabbed him by his red haori.

"I swear to god, if you had anything to do with this Inuyasha, I will do a lot worse than Kikyo did to you after I finish with Naraku. I will have the guts to kill you.."

Then, Kagome dropped him to the ground.

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku watched her with wide eyes as she went into the hut which had previously been and pulled out her yellow bag. "I'm going to find Naraku. Is anyone with me?" Her voice was stone cold. It was clear to the whole group, this was not the cheerful, young girl they'd met so long ago.

Sango stepped forward, "I will join you Kagome."

Miroku shook his head immediately and stepped in front of Sango. "Do you forget, Sango? You cannot fight any longer, not with the baby due. I will join Kagome."

Sango sighed, she hated being left out but nodded in agreement. Kagome wasn't the only one who changed. Kagome noticed that there were a great amount of changes between the couple. Before, Sango would never let Miroku out of her sight because she was scared he might find another girl. Now, she seemed content with him going off by himself. It was probably because their relationship matured. That much was easy to see.

Kagome glanced over at the sulking Inuyasha. Part of her wondered what would have happened had she stayed with Inuyasha like he had asked her to do.

Would things have changed between them? Would they constantly argue or would it be obvious to everyone around them that they were together? It was too late to find that out, now but it was a thought she'd never allowed herself to ponder on after she'd left the feudal era.

"Are you coming Inuyasha?" She finally asked.

" Feh, whatever."

"I'll come to Kagome!" Shippo said, with a bright smile. However, through that smile Kagome could easily see the malice in his eyes as he looked at Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, this was going to be a long trip.

TBC...

Note from author: I'm sorry for the HUGE wait for this chapter. I've had to reevaluate whats going to happen and how it's going to happen. Also, life caught up with me.

Anyways, you know the drill. 10 reviews to get a new chapter out next week :)


	11. Chapter 10: Threats

Thanks for the uber long wait guys! And as promised here is chapter 10!

Kagome: Remember to read and review!

Trudging along the woods, Kagome couldn't help but blame herself. This was completely her fault. Why had she let Hojo follow her? He should have never jumped into the well with her! After all, it was Kagome Naraku had been after, for what purpose she still wasn't quite certain. After all, she hadn't been from the feudal era despite the fact that she had somehow become Kaede's heir. This whole situation was crazy! She just wanted to go back home and mourn her grandfather. She wasn't supposed to be here; she was supposed to be home with her mother and broth—

Was she seriously whining? She hadn't done that since she was 15 years old. Great, this place was having a negative effect on her. Glancing to her right side, she noticed Inuyasha following along with a permanently placed pissed off look on his face.

He must've seen her looking over at him out of the corner of his eye because his eyebrows raised and he sneered, "What are you looking at?"

She waited for the same type of reaction she used to give whenever he'd look at her like that. Normally, she'd feel like crying or sobbing because Inuyasha wasn't happy with her. Not this time.

_So it's true. I really am over you, Inuyasha._

Of course, who could say this was the real Inuyasha.

"Nothing." She said just as rudely, turning away from him with a "Hmph!"

Inuyasha was all sorts of confused. He wasn't sure what was going on. During the fight, he had this strange urge to…help the village out. He didn't know why. Why on earth would he want to help that same village which had tried to kill him? And this girl…. God, she seemed to have some weird effect on him.

Not to mention, she had that strange power to sit him as if he were her pet. He growled at the thought. His head still ached from the last sitting. He restrained the urge to smirk. No matter, once Naraku got ahold of this priestess, he wouldn't have to worry about her power over him. Once she helped Naraku out, and she would; whether she agreed to it or not, he'd be a full demon. He wouldn't have to worry about the stupid moon coming out and turning him human.

Naraku looked at the crystal ball in Kanna's hands watching as Kagome and her merry men, so to speak headed through the forests. They were on their way to find him that much was obvious. Oh, but how would she be able to find him. She had no inkling as to where he was. No, he did not have a specific hiding place because there was not one single being who could overpower him aside from Kagome. He grinned maliciously. However, he was not the fool to stay out in the open so easily, not while she was around. The villagers would have too much false hope and ruin the game. Yes, indeed this was a game and as always, Naraku would be the winner. His prize would Kagome, of course. He growled at that last thought.

The movement beside him distracted him for but a moment. Ah, so her little boytoy was awakening was he? He wondered what sort of games he could play with him. Searching his mind, he found what he sought. It appeared despite his brotherly attempts to aid Kagome and keep her from... .'becoming sick' they'd all been futile. Naraku chuckled.

"You pitiful fool, do you not see that Kagome will never love you…" He whispered in his ear. "For she loves another. " The sound of his voice was hypnotic and even while Hojo slept, the words would seep into his brain. After all, he did not have the will nor power as Kagome did and should Kagome not cooperate, he had a little leverage. One must always be prepared when battling a strong priestess, whether she knew she was strong or not.

Duty of the Eastern Priestess was it? Kimori growled silently to herself. No! Twas her duty to avenge her family, not some lowly priestess. Besides, if she were new to the whole priestess thing, who was to say that she would even know what was she dealing with. Kimori stopped walking for a moment to inhale deeply. She needed to calm down. She couldn't very well think properly if her anger guided her actions. She flexed claws and sighed. Looking about, she realized she had traveled pretty damn far.

Good, the sooner she found this priestess Kagome; the sooner she could get permission to kill Inuyasha herself. As she took her moments rest, Kimori leaned against a tree and she closed her eyes. Times like this, her brother would be right behind her, following her every step of the way. Some say she should have been a warrior, that she was foolish to attempt to become a priestess. She had done so though but what good had it done her? She could not even save her family from that abomination named Inuyasha. The worst part of it all was that his half-brother rumored to hate him so much that he'd kill him, had he the chance; would not even tell her where Inuyasha was.

"I'll find you Inuyasha, and when I do; I will kill you!"

"Kagome, do you have any more of that pocky stuff you always used to bring, when I was a kit?" Shippo asked excitedly as they set up camp. It was getting dark and Kagome was exhausted. This wasn't new though. She always tired during these journeys. She cast him a smile as he rummaged through her bag a bit more and opened her mouth to tell him there was plenty. It was too late though. Shippo had already found it after throwing out the entire cup of soups to the ground.

She watched as Inuyasha stared at the lake with an 'I don't care' look.

Odd. Even he got excited at the sight of Ramen noodles.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, coyly.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I brought Ramen noodles for you."

"Feh, so?"

Hmm, very odd indeed. Of course after she fixed the noodles and gave everyone their own little Styrofoam cup full, Inuyasha was fully on board after taking the first bite in what, 8 years? Figured. She pushed that worry aside telling herself that it was merely because he hadn't had any in so long. He probably had forgotten what they tasted like.

Then again, Shippo hadn't forgotten what Pocky.

Finally, everyone retired. Kagome lay in her sleeping bag. It had been big enough to share with Hojo. She bit her lip fighting back tears. Was he okay? She wondered what Naraku did with him? Surely he didn't kill him. Why would he? What good would that do him if he killed the one thing Kagome wanted back? It would solve nothing. If anything, it'd make her fight harder. Besides, he hadn't killed Sango's brother, instead he…

She shook her head.

No! Naraku wouldn't brainwash Hojo. Torture maybe (and even that was bad) but not…

**Thinking of me so soon, priestess?**

Kagome jumped at the sound of Naraku's voice. How was he doing that?

**Oh, I have even more power than you can fathom now, priestess.**

"Stop calling me that." She whispered. She was not a priestess and this was really wei—

"Kagome? Who are you talking to?" Shippo whispered to her from where he was laying. He must've heard her.

"Nothing, no one." Kagome cleared her throat. "Go to sleep, Shippo." She said in a gentle motherly tone.

**Chuckling. You know, my demons would love to feast on your boy toy. **

NO!

**No? Are you certain? You did not seem too fond of him in your youth, priestess.**

What do you want, Naraku?

**Can you not see it? Ah, this game will be much fun. Find me Kagome and maybe. Just maybe I'll let him live.**

Kagome bit her lip as whatever link they had begun to fade and she was by herself again. She had to find Naraku. It was clear now. Well, it had been clear before as well but even more so now. But, the only question was why would he want to find her?

TO BE CONTINUED

Remember to Review so I can continue writing.


	12. Chapter 11: Crazy females

Wow, I'm gone for a week and I get a whole 8 reviews! Thanks guys! And to Miss Sono, you owe me three chocolate chip cookies, freshly baked please. My inner Shippo hungers for it! Enjoy chapter 12.

That morning, Shippo kept staring at Kagome as if she were crazy. Great, after last night he probably thought she was crazy. That was the last thing she needed. Kagome glanced over at Shippo for the millionth time and he was staring at her with those concerned eyes. "I'm fine, Shippo. Really." She insisted.

"Are you certain Kagome? You were talking to yourself." Shippo said

"Why were you talking to yourself Kagome?" Miroku asked

"It's probably cause she's off her rock—" Inuyasha started

Kagome growled, clenching her fists. Shippo still couldn't keep things to himself. "SIT BOY!" And Inuyasha made another face signature. From where she was standing, Kagome could hear him growling with anger. Apparently, he didn't like falling to the ground flat on his face. Well, it served him right! She didn't like being told she was off her rocker.

"Ri Really Rate Rhen Ru Ro Rat…" Came his muffled reply.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. I can't understand you." She said as she continued walking down the road. Man, she couldn't wait to find Hojo, kick Naraku's ass, and go home. How in the hell had she ever had a crush on Inuyasha? He was such an asshole. Walking ahead of the group, she didn't notice the yellow eyes watching Inuyasha's every move as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his red robe.

"Found you…" the mysterious voice whispered.

Kagome did manage to hear that though! She whipped around just as the pink haired demon wolf launched herself at Inuyasha tackling him to the ground. Man, the ground must've really loved Inuyasha or maybe he couldn't get enough of the ground hitting his body because the two just never seemed to be able to separate from each other.

The demon wolf' s hands were wrapped around the length of his neck preparing to choke him. "I'll KILL YOU!" She screamed. Now this was a chick who was truly off her rocker.

"Hey break it up!" Kagome yelled and rushed over to stop the commotion. Miroku and Shippo stood to the side, watching with what almost seemed like glee. Really? Was this the crew she used to travel with when she was younger? They acted so passive about what was going on. Miroku, noting the glare that Kagome was unintentionally giving both of them, cleared his throat and attempted to pull the demoness…priestess off? Her white robe one that was similar to Kagomes new priestess attire is what the demoness wore. Now that was odd. Miroku thought to himself. He did not realize that demons nor demoness' for that matter could become a priestess. Didn't that cross some religious barrier of some sort?

"Now, now let's all go about this in a calm and less aggressive—"

"HE KILLED MY CLAN!" She screamed, "HE WILL PAY!"

Kagome watched with a look of shock as the girl refused to back down. Shippo finally decided to go help and with his demon strength and Miroku's human strength it seemed to be enough to pull her off of him. The demoness was breathing hard and rapidly. Kagome glanced down at Inuyasha. He had claw marks on his neck and he too was breathing hard and fast. "What's your problem female?" He snapped at the woman.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "My problem is YOU. You killed my clan and my family and now I shall kill you…"

"Okay, look…we kinda need Inuyasha right now." Kagome started. Shippo opened his mouth to object but she held her hand up to stop him from talking. "You see, he knows where Naraku is –"

"Do not!" Inuyasha interjected.

"who has my fiancé and well after we kick Naraku's ass, then you and Inuyasha can battle each other until the death for all I care."

"Well aren't you kind and considerate?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Do you want to live for the next 24 hours or shall I let her kill you here and now?" Kagome whispered to him.

"Feh.."

"Fine then." The woman held her head up high and eyed Inuyasha and Kagome suspiciously. "But in order to make sure that you will be honoring your word…."

"Of course I will!" Kagome insisted

"Well, mortal women cannot be trusted. I shall follow you and once your quarrel with this…Naraku fellow is finished, I shall make Inuyasha rue the day he ever entered my lands…"

"You know, for a priestess you are very violent…"Miroku teased.

The women looked back at Miroku, her eyes wide with shock, "How did you know I was…"

"Well it's rather obvious. For one, I can sense your spiritual aura and also, the clothing kinda tipped me off as well…"

There was a moment of silence. Normally, Kagome would've been all for introducing herself and making new friends but she was more worried about Hojo. However, since this woman would be following them it would probably help to have her name. She held out her hand, forgetting what era was she was in. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

The woman creased her eyebrows together in confusion and merely stared at the hand as if it were out of place. Nodding to herself, she figured it must've been some mortal way of saying hi. She held her hand out in front of Kagome, not linking it to Kagomes hand but so that she would acknowledge her way of trying to assimilate to her ways.

"I am Kimori. Wait. Higurashi? Are you the priestess of the Eastern lands?"

"Uhhh….." How did she answer that? Kagome wasn't going to stay here. She couldn't stay here.

"Yes, yes she is." Miroku interjected and then gave Kagome a look that said, don't say a word. "Has news spread far about her already?"

"Mhmm…Wow, I cannot believe I am meeting you in person. It was told that once Lady Kaede met her untimely death…" Insert glare from demoness chick to Inuyasha here and then back to fangirl gaze at Kagome, "that a priestess would hale far from the future to relinquish the evil…" Insert another glare and back to fangirl gaze, "that still resides here."

"Eh heh heh heh, Umm I wouldn't say I'm that holy…." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Since you are the priestess Higurashi I shall trust you but…no offense but it is him…" Kimori thrust a forefinger at Inuyasha, "That I do not trust…"

**Kagome, kagome, Kagome, wasting time playing with the menial demons I see. I wonder how I shall rid myself of this human…mayhap I shall just feed him to a pack of wild demons that I might find in the forest, what do you think?**

Kagome swallowed hard hearing that voice. She knew that voice. "Yeah, that's fine. But we really gotta go. Hope you can keep up." She said hurriedly as she began walking fast again receiving that same concerned look on Shippo's face.

"Shippo?" Miroku asked. "You okay?" They followed slowly behind, well except for the fangirled out Kimori who kept up with Kagome quite readily.

"Dunno, Kagome's not acting like herself ever since last night actually. There's something she's not telling us. "


	13. Chapter 12: The Darkness Within

WHOA, look at all the pretty comments I got. Sorry its taken me awhile. I was having a really hard time with this chapter but I'm back and hopefully I can finish this story.

Enjoy the chapter and remember; more reviews equals more chapters.

Chuckling to himself as Kagome hurriedly rushed through the forest, Naraku waved Kanna away. Really, this was too easy. She was falling right into his trap. Though he did partially worry that the new ally that had recently joined their clan of 'merry men' would be somewhat of a problem, he wasn't too worried about it. He was certain he could just make Inuyasha kill her. That was what she wanted anyways, was it not? To duel with Inuyasha until death do they part? He chuckled at his own dark humor.

"Kanna, bring me the human male.." Naraku commanded.

"Yes, Naraku…" came her quiet voice as she lowered her head.

Within an instant, Hojo was in front of him. His eyes were vacant.

"Now, do tell me what will you tell your _precious_ Kagome?" Naraku asked, an evil glint in his eyes.

Kagome sighed, she had no clue where to turn at this point and this Kimori girl was REALLY annoying. It wasn't that Kagome minded so much about being admired but, she hadn't done anything to be admired for. If it had been up to her, (which apparently it wasn't) she'd be at home mourning her grandfathers death and she supposed she'd be accepting Hojo's proposal and prepping for a wedding. She would not be back in feudal Japan trying to save Hojo or save the villages.

She had abandoned that life, ages ago.

_**Kagome….**_

Kagome's head whipped around suddenly. Miroku, Shippo, and Kimori looked at her curiously. Each of their faces contained a look of worry and curiousity.

"Kagome, are you …" Mirokus voice seemed to be a blur to her as another voice filled the air with but a whisper.

_**You're getting closer Kagome…come save your little boy toy. My demons are getting hungry and theres only so much I can do to contain them…**_

"NO!" Kagome screamed rushing down the path leaving her friends behind.

"Follow her!" Shippo directed as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"She'll be fine. Good riddance in my opinion." Inuyasha sneered.

As Shippo ignored Inuyasha and ran in the direction that Kagome had bolted. Kimori grabbed Inuyasha by the Haori. "Listen here, demon. I don't trust you and once this over, trust that you shall be killed…" Her normal light baby pink eyes glowed a bright hot pink in anger. "For now, we shall go rescue Priestess Higurashi from whatever ails her and…if that happens to be you, all the more reason to rip your head apart and then rip your heart out of your chest." She dropped him flat on his ass as bolted in the direction of Kagome and Shippo.

"Tsk, tsk , tsk. Inuyasha, still having problems with the ladies I see…" Miroku said, shaking his head as he helped his long time buddy yet also his nemesis off the ground. "Though, since your recent activities, I find I must agree with Kimori. I don't trust you either so if you are up to something, I'd stop..now, before you end up dead…or worse with no one but your miserable self."

She was getting closer! She had to save him. This wasn't his faul—okay, maybe it was. He really shouldn't have jumped in the well after her. God, what an idiotic move that was; especially when she told him to run not come after her. She wasn't a fucking damsel in distress. She'd never been a damsel in distress…at least she tried not to be a damsel in distress.

_**My, my Kagome so much compassion for a man you have never really cared for. If I were the jealous sort, I might personally kill him myself. **_

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

_**Tch, tch, tch. Now, you have to remember whose in control…**_

Suddenly, his form appeared in front of her but for some reason she knew that wasn't truly Naraku. Looking around, she moved closer towards the form.

"Kagome, NO!" Shippo yelled.

Kagome ignored him and placed her hand on the form and just as she suspected, it was nothing but a hologram. Naraku wasn't that stupid. At least not all the time. There had been that year she'd managed to kill him before she left. The hologram of Naraku growled, almost as if he read her thoughts and saw the battle replaying through her mind. Kagome smirked at him.

_**That won't happen again, little miko. After all, I have leverage now. Tick tock, time is passing and now I'm starting to get hungry. **_

Holographic Naraku licked his lips hungrily and oddly enough, it did something…funny to her insides. Him chewing on Hojo like a vampire would in The Vampire Diaries was SO not hot; at least that's what she told herself. Shaking her head back and forth more so because a dark part of her didn't really care that Hojo died. The hologram slowly vanished and Shippo frowned.

"Kagome, what were you thinking, running off like that? What if that had really been Naraku? Then what?"

"You're not my father, Shippo. Besides, it's my duty to save Hojo. I got him into this mess so I'll get him out, even if means risking my own life."

Kimori, Miroku, and Inuyasha caught up and just stared as Kagome and Shippo had a glaring contest.

"You can't just run off like that, Kagome! Naraku is much stronger than he used to be. " Shippo said.

"Fine, I won't run off again." Kagome muttered. "Who is the oh so powerful priestess again?" she muttered quietly to herself. "Lets rest, here. I was getting tired anyways."

She only hoped that Naraku didn't decide to do anything while they rested.

_Kagome was in a dark room with nothing but a bed in the center. She was lying on that bed. A man came from beneath the shadows moving closer and closer towards her. _

"_Hojo?" _

_No, it wasn't Hojo, it couldn't have been Hojo. Hojo had short hair and this guy had long hair. She couldn't see who he was but..she couldn't seem to move either. She wanted to scream but when she opened her mouth nothing came out._

_SLAP!_

_Kagome winced at the pain stinging on her cheek._

"_Little miko, what I have I told you about saying his name in my presence. There is no Hojo. Only you and I and remember our little deal. You obey and your boytoy goes free…" Red glowing eyes and that dark laughter filled her mind._

"_No!" _

"NO!" Kagome screamed, bolting upwards.

"Kagome?" Shippo mumbled sleepily, opening one eye to check on her. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah Shippo…I-I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

TBC!


	14. Chapter 13: Follow the Leader

They'd been walking for a few days. Kagome couldn't get that vision…no dream out of her head. It was a dream, more like a nightmare. That's what it was! At least, this is what she continuously told herself. Shippo had kept a close eye on her though. Everytime he asked her what was wrong, she'd brush him off insisting that she was fine.

Kimori, the demon priestess was a bit too hyper. It somewhat reminded Kagome of how she'd been herself, when she was 15. Obviously, Kimori hadn't been away from her village and explored the world. Even now, Kimori had gone through almost all of the pocky that Kagome had brought. Shippo hadn't been too pleased about this.

"Mmm, this pokeye is delicious! I've never had anything so yummy!" Kimori said, keeping in step easily with Kagome. Kagome giggled, "Its Pocky, pronounce pokee." Kimori merely nodded her understanding as she took another bite of the sweet. Shippo who followed behind them glared at her. "Damn pig eating my pocky…" could be heard.

Kagome shook her head and whispered, "It's one of Shippo's favorites."

Naraku watched Kagome go about her journey through Kanna's mirror. He'd gotten under her skin. He could tell by the frown lines on her face, by the fake smile she gave the demon girl. Visions of what was coming to her had made her a bit more vulnerable. That was just what he needed; especially since they were getting closer.

"Kanna, bring me the miko's boy toy…"

Kanna nodded her silver head and quietly left the room. Within five minutes, Hojo stepped in and kneeled before Naraku. He smirked down at the mortal boy. How could one as powerful as Kagome be interested in someone so weak.

Circling him like Hojo was the prey and he the hawk, he smirked. He had to admit the fearful look on Hojo's face in the past few days was sadly, missed. Though, this blank look of servitude did suit him well.

"Kanna, it's time to bring your new mistress home…"

At her nod and disappearance, his dark laughter filled the room. And now, the fun truly began.

"Are we almost there yet?" Kimori asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the demon girl. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, not sure where they were exactly. She'd thought they were getting closer but it seemed like that wasn't happening. Kagome assumed that Naraku had come to her a few days before that was a sign. It frustrated her to no ends, especially since afterwards, he didn't seem to come to her anymore, he didn't give her any signs.

It made her wonder if Hojo was still alive or…

"KAGOME, LOOK!" Shippo cried out.

Kagome snapped out of her reverie to see the platinum haired child, Kanna standing in the midst of the forest. They were close, she could tell by the way Kanna made direct eye contact with her. What really gave it away was the deep, dark, and seductive voice in her head.

_**Follow her, she'll show you the way…**_

"Naraku.." She hissed. "She'll take us to him…"

Shippo frowned, Inuyasha rolled his eyes, Miroku gave Kagome a concerned look and Kimori looked ready to go. As Kagome made her way to follow the emotionless girl, Miroku grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Come on, Miroku. He's this way. I-I know it!" Kagome said, but Miroku shook his head.

"Kagome, I think this is a trap. My instincts tell me…"

"What are you a dog now?" She snapped, glaring. As soon as the words left her lips, she gasped and gave him an apologetic look. Miroku however, acted as though she hadn't said a word. "It's fine, Kagome. I know you worry for your friend. However, what good would it do us if we're all dead. Tell me, how would that save him?"

_**Are you going to let some cursed monk tell you, a great powerful miko what to do? And here I believed you to be stronger than that…**_

She jerked away from Miroku's grasp, shocked by the thoughts forming in her brain. Powerful? She wasn't powerful, she was just a girl. Shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts as Miroku gave her a concerned look; she smiled reassuringly at Miroku.

"No, you're right..we won't go after her. Thank you, Miroku for stopping me from doing something so foolish."

Naraku growled as that pesky monk got in his way. Cutting off his mental communication with Kagome, he grabbed Hojo by the throat, squeezing and delighting in the light blue color he began to turn. He could easily kill him, in fact what would have been Onigumo took pleasure in watching this poor man suffer and his quite literal inner demon fed off of the fear that came from Hojo at the thought of death.

"I should kill you, you pathetic fool. However, then I have no precious leverage for my miko.." Naraku dropped him and spider legs began to form, showing the true demon that he was. His face contorted to that of pure evil. The look of fear on Hojo's face appeared as Naraku permitted him to see the monster that he truly was. That fear reflected in Naraku's eyes.

"You'll live, at least unless my priestess doesn't come to save you. I'm getting very unpatient…"

"_**You'll live, at least unless my priestess doesn't come to save you. I'm getting very unpatient…"**_

Kagome jerked up from her cot, breathing hard. The sight of Hojo's fearful look was unnerving and the sound of Naraku's dark voice. He sounded mad, not like the emotion just crazy, frantic. Hearing a rustle on the ground, she glanced over seeing Kanna, just standing there. Everyone around her slept soundly. Shippo's ears twitched as did Kimori's as she slowly got up.

Tip toeing away from her sleeping bag, she glanced behind her at her friends. She promised Miroku that she wouldn't go, but Hojo…

There was no arguing with herself about this. Hojo was human, he didn't belong here. They both didn't belong here but he more so than her. At least she was familiar with her surroundings. Hojo was just a poor innocent victim at the wrong place and wrong time.

With that last thought, she nodded her head determinedly. Quietly following Kanna she bent down. "Take me to him…"

With a short, curt nod the girl grabbed her hand, clasping her tiny fingers in between Kagome's and in a flash, they were in front of what would be considered a mansion at least in feudal era Japan.

"Follow me…" Kanna said, as emotionless as ever.


End file.
